U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,508 describes a chemical compound, Coleforsin, which is said to possess hypotensive and positive inotropic effects.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,986 describes polyoxygenated labdane derivatives which are also said to possess hypotensive and positive inotropic activities.
The compound, Forskolin (7.beta.-acetoxy-8,13-epoxy-1.alpha.,6.beta.,9.alpha.-trihydroxylabd-14-en -11-one), is described in Arzneimittel-Forsch./Drug Res., 31, (II), 1248 (1981) as an adenylatecyclase activator.
J.C.S. Perkin I, 767 (1982) describes certain synthetic modifications of Forskolin.
The present invention provides a method for treating allergic reactions in a mammal which utilizes Forskolin and certain of its derivatives.